


Фемида

by JayLeeStory



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор: JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: СаатераКатегория: яойРейтинг: NC-17Pairing: Кроуфорд/ШульдихКраткое содержание: До прибытия старейшин остается совсем немного времени, а Кроуфорд никак не может решиться посвятить Шульдиха в свой грандиозный план.Жанр: angstDisclaimer: Ничего чужого мне не надо, у меня и своего хватает. Не состою, не извлекаю.Предупреждения: Вероятно, ООС. Глючные аналогии, нетрезвые Шварц.Примечание: Фик написан по заказу menthol_blond, которая хотела ангстовый БрэдоШульдиховский драббл, с использованием слова «повязка» или «подвязка».





	Фемида

* * *

Шульдих обходит вокруг стола и присаживается на край. Бесцеремонный. Наглый.

Кроуфорд чувствует, как поднимается в нем глухое раздражение. Он прекрасно понимает причины – и поведения Шульдиха, и своей собственной реакции, – однако от этого ничуть не легче.

Головная боль затаилась где-то под самыми дужками очков. Хочется потереть виски, откинуться на спинку кресла.

Не хочется делать это при Шульдихе. Кроме всего прочего, бесит, что телепат не может всего этого не чувствовать.

Немец нервный и издерганный. Он подчеркнуто спокоен. Он напряжен.

– Кроуфорд, – говорит Шульдих, и скалится. – Какого черта ты здесь сидишь? Лето, жара, а у тебя тут даже кондиционер не работает.

Кондиционер работает, и Шульдих не может этого не замечать.

– Пошли проветримся, – говорит Шульдих, и подмигивает.

Он фамильярен, он почти переходит ту грань, которую они давно установили. Он теребит красные флажки, за которые – негласно – оба договорились не соваться.

Кроуфорд думает, что это очень и очень плохо. И что эту проблему пора решать.

Телепат слишком много работал в последнее время. Дело не в усталости – не только в усталости, – дело в эмоциональном напряжении.

– Кроуфорд? – Шульдих корчит скорбную мину. – Я начинаю опасаться за твой слух, потому что, кажется, все мои попытки достучаться до твоего разума потерпели поражение. Возможно, это связано с жарой, она плохо влияет даже на таких супер-непробиваемых монстров, как ты. Тебе нужно послать все к черту и просто отдохнуть, Кроуфорд. Ну, знаешь, как это – выпить, расслабиться, завести мимолетное, ни к чему не обязывающее знакомство… чтобы потом наутро проснуться с раскалывающейся головой, в незнакомом доме, с розовой подвязкой в зубах…

Немца несет. Он слишком активно жестикулирует. Кажется, от собственной наглости он и сам в некотором шоке.

Голова дает о себе знать все настойчивее. Необходимо сделать что-то прямо сейчас. Разрядить ситуацию. Осадить Шульдиха, смять, убрать, разбить этот бредовый поток красноречия. Кроуфорд не железный, он тоже устал за последние месяцы. Он тоже ищет, на ком бы сорваться.

Пришедшее решение ему самому кажется странным. Но он уже не в состоянии выбирать.

Кроуфорд встает, и тут же оказывается на голову выше сидящего на столе телепата. Шульдих замолкает на полуслове – от неожиданно резкого движения, от выражения лица оракула.

– Хорошо, – говорит Кроуфорд. – Я согласен. Мне необходимо отдохнуть. Составишь мне компанию?

– Без проблем, – говорит Шульдих, и лучезарно улыбается. – Буду готов через десять минут.

Он спрыгивает со стола и выходит из комнаты.

Кроуфорд трет виски. Головная боль немного отступает.

* * *

Шульдих не глядя тянет рубашку из шкафа. Он предпочитает вещи, которые не надо гладить. Немец не ленив – просто практичен. Современная текстильная промышленность позволяет не тратить время на приведение одежды в пригодный вид.

На самом деле Шульдих гораздо более равнодушен к своему внешнему виду, чем может показаться со стороны. Что именно надеть – не столь важно.

Ярко – да, заметно – да. О, да, конечно – и еще, по возможности, дорого. Это не дешевые понты, не желание показаться круче. Это статус. Статус, если он достаточно высок, многое упрощает. В последние годы Шульдих своим статусом доволен.

Шульдих предпочитает не думать, чем именно он за этот статус расплачивается. Телепат вообще старается думать как можно меньше – читая окружающих его людей, Шульдих временами приходит к выводу, что в этом мире слишком много внимания уделяется мыслительному процессу. Избыточного внимания – особенно если учитывать результаты всех этих раздумий.

Телепат часто позволяет себе импульсивные поступки – во многом именно потому, что неоднократно убеждался: после долгих колебаний, взвешиваний «за» и «против», результат получается настолько же дерьмовый.

О, нет. Шульдих не пессимист. Возможно, фаталист, и еще – интуит, привыкший полагаться на свое чутье. В любом случае, он не жалуется на непредсказуемость и непостоянство Вселенной. Он ими наслаждается – почти всегда, за исключением тех случаев, когда начинает ощутимо вонять паленым.

Вот как сейчас.

На рубашке обнаруживается пятно, Шульдих с раздражением зашвыривает ее в угол и тянется за другой.

Он устал за последние месяцы, это правда – но это не вся правда. Потому что в данном случае и его чутье, и его логика сходятся: дальше будет еще веселее.

Шульдих знает, что через два месяца в Токио прибудут старейшины. Знает о ритуале.

Но он ни черта не знает о том, что задумал Кроуфорд – а тот что-то задумал, телепат чувствует. Что-то темное, громоздкое, опасное, оно затаилось где-то совсем рядом, оно ворочается и рычит, и сулит серьезные изменения в его жизни, и, возможно, в жизни всех Шварц.

А оракул молчит. Трет виски, усмехается, сверкает очками и молчит. Не доверяет? Или просто выбирает из всех вариантов будущего именно тот, который нужен – и только потом планирует посвятить их в детали?

Шульдих предпочитает верить в последнее – хотя бы потому, что за все годы работы у него ни разу не было повода усомниться в Кроуфорде, зато была масса возможностей убедиться в его лояльности.

Но Шульдих боится. Потому что старейшины – это серьезно. Ритуал – это серьезно. И немец вовсе не уверен, что чертов янки понимает это так же хорошо, как он. Потому что оракул, кажется, уверился в собственной непогрешимости. Шульдих не против – все от этого только выигрывают, но только до того момента, пока эта иллюзия непогрешимости не утопит их всех.

Телепату кажется, что к тому все идет. И он не имеет ни малейшего представления, что ему делать.

* * *

Кроуфорд нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по перилам лестницы. Разумеется, десяти минут немцу не хватило. И за эти десять минут оракул уже не единожды успел пожалеть о своем опрометчивом согласии.

Однако проблему Шульдиха необходимо решать. Кажется, он и так тянул слишком долго. Оракула беспокоят те варианты будущего, которые проявились совсем недавно. Во всех этих вариантах Шульдих смешивает карты в самый последний момент, когда уже нельзя ничего исправить – и результат оправдывает наихудшие ожидания. Либо умирают все, участвующие в ритуале. Либо только Шварц. Либо только Кроуфорд. Либо не умирает, но начинает искренне об этом мечтать.

Его не устраивает ни одна из альтернатив.

Шульдиха пора посвятить в подробности плана, но этот щекотливый момент Кроуфорд оттягивал до последнего. Проблема в том, что Шульдих слишком лоялен Эсцет. 

Причин несколько. Во-первых, телепат благоговеет перед Рут Строн. Частично потому, что благодарен ей за участие в его судьбе – довольно сомнительное, с точки зрения Кроуфорда, но в подобные вопросы он предпочитает не вникать, – частично потому, что не понаслышке знает ее силу – и в этом Кроуфорд склонен доверять мнению телепата.

Во-вторых, Шульдиха устраивает стабильность. Эсцет сильны, и станут еще сильнее, это неизбежно. Немец любит быть на стороне сильных. Немец любит выигрывать.

В-третьих, и вот тут Кроуфорд не может осуждать телепата, риск слишком велик, цена слишком высока, а будущее слишком туманно, чтобы немец пришел в восторг от плана оракула. Ценный сотрудник или изгой – разница в статусе очевидна. А Шульдих ценит статус.

Единственное, что позволяет Кроуфорду надеяться на успех – это то, что свободу Шульдих ценит не меньше. Осталось только выяснить, готов ли он рискнуть ради нее всем, как готов это сделать сам оракул.

* * *

Почему-то спокойствие Кроуфорда добивает телепата окончательно. Из-за пятна на той рубашке, которую он изначально собирался надеть, пришлось менять и брюки, потому что к другой они не подходили. Шульдих отдавал себе отчет, что на самом деле просто тянет время. Потому что психует сам, и хочет, чтобы Кроуфорд тоже сорвался, психанул и рявкнул что-нибудь такое, о чем впоследствии пожалеет.

Напрасные надежды, понятное дело. Оракул непрошибаем.

Наверное, именно поэтому в его присутствии хочется паясничать и выглядеть полным идиотом. Вселенная требует гармонии, и Шульдиху временами кажется, что если ничем не компенсировать ледяное спокойствие оракула, что-то где-то неминуемо рванет.

– Прости, я немного задержался, – ухмыляется телепат.

Кроуфорд только раздраженно передергивает плечами, и Шульдих незаметно сжимает кулаки в карманах френча. У него уже давно не было такого жгучего желания кому-то врезать.

– Такси вызвал? – Шульдих спускается с крыльца, пинает камешек носком пижонского ботинка и смотрит на Кроуфорда, склонив голову набок. Как чертов попугай, думает немец, и назло себе почти опускает голову на плечо.

– Нет, – отвечает Кроуфорд. На телепата он не смотрит, но, разумеется, замечает все его ужимки. – Я не знал, сколько тебе потребуется времени.

Шульдих думает, что это чушь. Какая к черту разница, такси могло и подождать. Шульдих предпочтет откусить себе язык, чем произнести это вслух.

– Хорошо, – говорит он, и сам слышит, как в голосе проскальзывают высокие, истеричные нотки.

Делает вдох. Выдох.

– Хорошо, – говорит Шульдих совершенно спокойно, – давай тогда пройдемся.

Кроуфорд едва заметно качает головой.

– Предпочитаю вызвать такси сейчас. Оно приедет через несколько минут.

– У тебя что, видение было? – язвит Шульдих.

Оракул смотрит на него в упор и говорит: «да». И Шульдих решает, что пора заткнуться.

* * *

В такси они не разговаривают, но Кроуфорд постоянно ощущает ментальный фон телепата. Это тоже плохо, это значит, что Шульдих не дает себе труда контролировать эмоции, и даже такой посредственный эмпат, как Кроуфорд, может его чувствовать. Само по себе это сейчас неважно, насколько известно Кроуфорду, на данный момент Шварц – единственные паранормы в Токио. Однако это значит, что тянуть больше нельзя – Шульдих настолько взвинчен, что может наломать дров.

До ритуала два месяца. Кроуфорд понимает, что необходимо решаться. Он почти физически ощущает, как истончается нить, ведущая к той единственной, спасительной вероятности. Он еще может успеть.

Только один вопрос. Свобода или стабильность.

Оракул не видит, что выберет Шульдих.

Кроуфорд чувствует себя Фемидой. Аналогия на первый взгляд неточна, выбор не имеет отношения к правосудию. Однако Кроуфорд как никто другой знает, что в судах, перед которыми установлена статуя богини, правосудие тоже не всегда играет ключевую роль. Возможно, именно поэтому глаза богини завязаны – в противном случае положение весов нередко приводило бы ее в недоумение.

То, что повязка на глазах отсутствует и оракул ясно видит весы, не меняет ровным счетом ничего – вероятности наслаиваются, обе чаши одновременно и перевешивают, и оказываются легче.

Шульдих молчит, отвернувшись к окну. В стекле отражается ярко-желтая бандана. Глаз не видно.

Кроуфорд тянется к галстуку и чуть ослабляет узел. Он уверен, что этот жест не остался незамеченным.

Снова начинает болеть голова.

* * *

Чем дальше, тем больше Шульдих жалеет, что вообще затеял этот совместный отдых. Кроуфорд ни на что не реагирует, как будто пребывает в полусне. Не протестует против выбора заведения – хотя обычно предпочитает дорогие рестораны, а не сомнительные (хоть и не менее дорогие) бары. Не протестует против виски – хотя предпочитает красное вино. Ему все равно, что в этот бар не принято ходить в деловом костюме и его галстук выглядит нелепо.

Ему вообще настолько на все насрать, что Шульдих готов приложить его мордой об стол прямо сейчас. Кажется, единственное, что мешает ему попытаться – это опасение, что на подобное действие американец тоже никак не отреагирует.

– Ну что, приступим? – Шульдих салютует стаканом, и, не дождавшись ответного жеста, вливает в себя первую порцию алкоголя. Если невозможно выпустить на волю тугую пружину, которая свернулась где-то в районе желудка, то стоит ее хотя бы смазать. Виски подойдет. Почему бы нет?

Кроуфорд, наконец, следует его примеру. Шульдих наблюдает за ним – как тот задумчиво смотрит сквозь стакан, подносит его к носу, потом осторожно пробует напиток, и только после этого делает первый глоток. Немец хочет сказать что-то язвительное, например, напомнить Кроуфорду о том, что шотландцы придумали свои правила для дегустации благородного напитка, а не для вульгарного виски с содовой. Или о том, что шестое правило – «расслабиться» – чертовому янки просто недоступно.

Но он делает над собой усилие и молчит – это становится не так уж сложно, когда Кроуфорд ставит стакан и смотрит на него неожиданно внимательно. Возможно, ему не так уж и насрать, думает Шульдих. Возможно, как раз наоборот – теперь Шульдиху кажется, что в каком-то смысле оракул взвинчен не меньше, чем он сам.

Алкоголь начинает действовать, и Шульдих запоздало вспоминает, что он с утра ничего не ел. Успокаивает только то, что Кроуфорд, кажется, тоже. Значит, условия равны.

– За слаженную командную работу! – провозглашает телепат, и замечает, что Кроуфорд едва заметно вздрагивает, а потом как будто расслабляется и улыбается уголками губ.

Стаканы сталкиваются с тусклым «дзынь». Шульдих решает, что чуть позже он позволит пружине распрямиться.

* * *

В какой-то момент – кажется, когда телепат предлагает выпить за командную работу – Кроуфорд отчетливо видит, как чаши весов принимают желаемое положение. Он еще не знает, что именно приведет к нужному исходу, однако теперь он уверен, что решение поехать с Шульдихом было верным. Он позволяет себе улыбнуться, чокается с телепатом и делает большой глоток. Приходит запоздалая мысль, что он сегодня не завтракал и не обедал, и увлекаться алкоголем не стоит – но одновременно с этим он вдруг понимает, насколько устал за последние месяцы. Секундное видение успокаивает. Умиротворяет. Заставляет поверить, что все идет так, как нужно, заставляет расслабиться.

Что ж, и такое возможно: получить контроль над ситуацией, ослабив контроль над собой. Если это подействует – почему бы нет? Кроуфорд не видит ничего предосудительного в злоупотреблении спиртным, если это ведет к достижению цели.

Шульдих машет бармену, чтобы тот повторил заказ. Оборачивается к Кроуфорду, улыбается. Кроуфорд видит, что телепат уже не дергается от любого жеста и не накручивает себя. Зато он предельно внимателен, оракул чувствует ментальное присутствие телепата так же, как слишком откровенное разглядывание.

Кроуфорд отдает себе отчет, что ему следует быть осторожным. Кроуфорд понимает, что ему все равно придется рискнуть. Но, возможно, не сейчас. Чуть позже.

Официант приносит виски. Шульдих подносит стакан к лицу, смотрит поверх него на Кроуфорда и усмехается. Только глазами – по крайней мере, Кроуфорд видит только глаза: губы телепата скрывает темная жидкость.

– За успех, – говорит Шульдих, и Кроуфорд зачем-то хочет уточнить, о каком именно успехе тот говорит, но потом решает, что еще не время вступать в диалог, и просто молча салютует своим стаканом.

Кажется, телепат остается доволен.

* * *

Шульдих наблюдает. Шульдих слушает. Шульдих чувствует.

Отмечает детали. Пробует на вкус эмоции. Пытается поймать обрывки мыслей оракула.

Добиться успеха в последнем, как всегда, не получается, остальное весьма обнадеживает.

Он не отпускает язвительные комментарии, как привык делать обычно – просто наблюдает. Как Кроуфорд задумчиво тянет узел галстука вниз и расстегивает две верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Как Кроуфорд усмехается в ответ на болтовню телепата. Как Кроуфорд поправляет сползшие на нос очки, щурится, и поджимает губы, заглядывая в свой стакан.

Шульдих почти уверен, что ему удастся споить оракула, и при этом он ни на секунду не позволяет себе поверить, что это сделает того менее бдительным.

За годы совместной работы Шульдих ни разу не видел, чтобы американец потерял контроль. Но с другой стороны, он никогда не видел его пьяным, или даже выпившим.

В конце концов, я ничего не теряю, думает Шульдих, делая очередной глоток и украдкой наблюдая, как оракул задумчиво водит пальцем по чуть липкой столешнице.

Шульдих не учитывает, что умением пить, не пьянея, он и сам не обладает. Ну, строго говоря, даже если б это пришло ему в голову – он бы все равно не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии.

* * *

Даже когда виски ударяет в голову, оракул остается немногословным. Это уже не имеет никакого отношения к самоконтролю или осторожности – просто он внезапно обнаруживает, что ему лень разговаривать. Голова больше не болит, последнее видение ничем не опровергнуто, так что у него есть все основания полагать, что все идет хорошо.

Шульдих, кажется, пребывает почти в том же состоянии, но теперь он говорит гораздо меньше, а рассматривает Кроуфорда гораздо пристальнее.

Оракул усмехается.

– Шульдих, прекрати ломиться ко мне в голову. У тебя не получалось раньше, не получится и сейчас.

Телепат усмехается и оттопыривает губу.

– Ну, ты же понимаешь – я не мог не попытаться.

– Упорство, достойное лучшего применения, – фыркает Кроуфорд.

– Кто бы говорил. – Телепат откидывается на спинку диванчика и скрещивает руки на груди. – Более упорного сукиного сына еще поискать.

– Я буду считать это комплиментом, – отзывается оракул.

– Be my guest.

– У тебя отвратительный акцент.

– Что бы ты понимал в британском английском, чертов янки.

– Да уж побольше твоего, чертов немец. – Кроуфорд поднимает стакан и произносит свой первый за этот вечер тост: – За политкорректность.

И приподнимает бровь, когда Шульдих – видимо, от неожиданности – чуть не роняет свой стакан. Впрочем, может быть, дело просто в количестве выпитого.

* * *

Только количеством выпитого спиртного Шульдих и может объяснить свое собственное поведение в такси. Потому что даже для его импульсивности и склонности следовать минутной прихоти это как-то чересчур.

И – это не имеет никакого отношения к отсутствию секса. Сексуально неудовлетворенный Шульдих – это оксюморон, немец искренне уверен, что скорее собака залает при помощи хвоста, чем он когда-нибудь сможет сказать о себе подобное. Телепат живет сегодняшним днем, потому что знает – завтрашнего может и не быть, что бы там ни думали Кроуфорд, старейшины и Эсцет в полном составе. Шульдих предпочитает не думать, а действовать. Чувствовать. Получать желаемое. Поэтому он не отказывает себе – ни в деньгах, ни в вещах, ни в еде, ни в выпивке, ни в сексе.

Поэтому – нет. Это другое.

Просто почему-то хочется проверить – насколько далеко можно зайти сейчас, когда обычно неприступный оракул расслабился и почти раскрылся. Шульдиха раздражает это «почти». Он предпочел бы от него избавиться.

При этом его не интересуют мысли. Почему-то он уверен, что даже сейчас Кроуфорд не позволит себя читать.

Однако Кроуфорд позволяет своим эмоциям просочиться наружу, и Шульдих неожиданно замечает, что находиться в этих эмоциях ему комфортно. Но – мало. Хочется чего-то более полного, более завершенного, и Шульдих не находит ничего лучше, чем потянуться губами к уголку чужого рта, протянуть руку и коснуться гладкой щеки…

… а потом распахнуть глаза от удивления, когда чужая рука перехватывает его ладонь и перемещает на шею, губы раскрываются навстречу, и Шульдиху кажется, что он чувствует усмешку оракула на языке.

Шульдих не рассчитывал, что ему позволят зайти так далеко. Шульдих вообще ни на что не рассчитывал, когда поддался внезапному импульсу. Однако результат ему нравится, и он позволяет Кроуфорду прижать себя к спинке сиденья, и откидывает голову назад, подставляя шею.

* * *

После первого произнесенного тоста Кроуфорд решает, что ему нравится сам процесс. Он давно не позволял себе напиваться, потеря контроля казалась ему слишком высокой платой за сомнительное удовольствие – поэтому сейчас он с удивлением обнаруживает, что у его организма, кажется, подобная разрядка вызывает восторг. Кроуфорд провозглашает еще как минимум семь тостов различного содержания (он не запомнил ни один), а потом Шульдих говорит, что, кажется, им обоим хватит, и пора вызывать такси.

Кроуфорд не спорит: он привык доверять профессионалам, или, за неимением таковых, тем, кто может похвастаться лучшим знанием предмета, чем он сам. Шульдих, безусловно, в вопросах выпивки более подкован.

На ногах оба стоят достаточно твердо, однако Кроуфорд, выйдя на улицу, с некоторым неудовольствием обнаруживает, что мир вокруг временами теряет четкость и как будто покачивается. Он протирает очки, но это, разумеется, не помогает.

В такси его сначала немного укачивает, чего не случалось уже много лет, потом неприятное ощущение проходит, и на оракула снисходит умиротворение. Стемнело часа два назад, неоновые пятна за окном сливаются в сплошные полосы, слева в плечо сопит теплый и расслабленный Шульдих, и внезапно окружающая действительность кажется Кроуфорду правильной, уютной и в высшей степени комфортной. Все происходящее вызывает благосклонное одобрение, будущее рисуется в благоприятном свете без всяких видений, и когда Кроуфорд чувствует теплое дыхание на щеке, он решает, что самым правильным и естественным будет повернуться к Шульдиху лицом, приобнять его за талию и ответить на поцелуй. Почему бы нет? В конце концов, это приятно.

Таксисту все равно, он уже давно на все насмотрелся, машинально отмечает Кроуфорд, не зацикливаясь на этой мысли. Сейчас ему кажется гораздо более важным уделить внимание тонкой бледной шее, и уху (раз уж попалось), и ключице, выглядывающей из-под широкого ворота рубашки. Безвкусная, аляповатая рубашка, думает Кроуфорд, оставляя на шее телепата цепочку легких поцелуев. Содрать к чертовой матери – но, пожалуй, все-таки не здесь, здесь будет неудобно.

Шульдих мычит ему в ухо что-то нечленораздельное и цепляется за его руку, из чего Кроуфорд заключает, что телепат не против его планов. Это кажется Кроуфорду не совсем понятным, потому что если сам оракул, по не зависящим от него причинам, в последнее время испытывает некоторый недостаток плотских удовольствий, то Шульдих, насколько ему известно, получает их с избытком. А известно оракулу точно, потому что миловидная блондинка, квартира которой расположена прямо напротив окон его кабинета, не всегда считает нужным задергивать шторы. Кроуфорд давно подозревал, что «забывчивость» девушки может быть продиктована желанием телепата устраивать регулярное шоу для начальства. Сейчас он в этом почему-то уверен, но его это абсолютно не волнует.

Рука Шульдиха накрывает его промежность, и Кроуфорд подается вперед, выдыхает сквозь зубы, прикусывает губу телепата, наверное, слишком сильно, потому что тот шипит – но вырваться не пытается.

Кроуфорд с удивлением отмечает, что потеря контроля – на редкость приятное ощущение.

Впрочем, его еще хватает на то, чтобы расплатиться с таксистом, вытащить невменяемого Шульдиха из машины, добраться с ним до двери и вставить ключ в замочную скважину.

Как только дверь за ними закрывается, Кроуфорд понимает, что его самоконтроль, кажется, остался за порогом.

* * *

У Шульдиха богатый опыт – и по части выпивки, и по части незапланированного секса. Только этот факт и позволяет им кое-как добраться до спальни Кроуфорда. Потому что если бы не сопротивление телепата (вялое, но настойчивое), дальше темной и тесной прихожей они бы никуда не ушли.

Кроуфорд, судя по всему, забыл про Наги, который в любой момент может спуститься со второго этажа. Шульдих хихикает, представляя глаза мальчика, если бы тому вздумалось выйти на шум. Фарфарелло в подвале, и у него отменный слух (а чутье еще лучше), но с этим ничего не поделаешь, и на это Шульдиху, строго говоря, наплевать.

Однако в любом случае – Шульдих предпочитает секс в комфортных условиях, и широкая кровать Кроуфорда представляется ему более подходящей, чем жесткий ковролин возле стойки для зонтиков. Телепату льстит такая одержимость его персоной, но он полагает, что столь желанное тело заслуживает более уважительного обхождения.

Они вваливаются в кабинет, Шульдих ногой захлопывает дверь, и упорно тащит оракула дальше, в спальню: кожаное кресло возле письменного стола, конечно, лучше пола, но все-таки хуже кровати.

Удостоверившись, что кровать наличествует, а дверь в спальню закрыта, телепат прекращает все попытки сопротивления, и сам стягивает с Кроуфорда галстук.

Оракул взлохмачен и чрезвычайно хорош собой – в немалой степени из-за этой самой взлохмаченности. Очки снова съехали на нос, Кроуфорд снимает их и кладет на тумбочку – единственный привычно-осторожный жест, такой забавный на фоне всего остального. Пиджак он (при помощи Шульдиха) потерял то ли в кабинете, то ли еще в прихожей, рубашка наполовину расстегнута и торчит из брюк. Шульдих никогда не думал, что ему доведется увидеть начальство в таком виде, и что этот вид может ему понравиться.

Телепат тянет ремень из брюк оракула, помогает Кроуфорду расстегнуть свою рубашку (тот, кажется, вознамерился ее просто порвать), и падает на кровать, увлекая оракула за собой.

* * *

Дорогу от двери до спальни Кроуфорд не помнит. Помнит только, что изначально считал ее излишней, потому что все, что ему было нужно, было у него уже в прихожей. Впрочем, и в спальне оно никуда не делось, и Кроуфорд даже готов согласиться, что на кровати удобнее совершить задуманное.

Сначала одежда. Пуговиц как-то слишком много, и даже несмотря на помощь телепата, процесс непозволительно затягивается. Когда Кроуфорд уже готов просто рвануть ткань на себя, последняя пуговица, наконец, расстегивается, и оракул отшвыривает рубашку в угол.

Потом телепат тянет его на кровать, и Кроуфорд подчиняется.

Тело под руками мужское, непривычное, но это не смущает – потому что реагирует оно так, как и должно. Оракул решает, что уместно будет начать с того места, на котором он остановился, и снова прихватывает губами кожу за ухом, опускается ниже, обнаруживает у телепата нестандартную эрогенную зону – там, где шея переходит в плечо. Затем снова уделяет внимание ключице, прихватывает губами сосок – сначала только губами, но Шульдих внезапно обнимает его руками за шею и подается навстречу, и Кроуфорд осторожно прикусывает его зубами. Реакция его вполне удовлетворяет: Шульдих шипит, запрокидывает голову и обнимает оракула ногами.

Кроуфорд понимает, что еще чуть-чуть – и он окончательно перестанет соображать, что делает. На телепате почему-то все еще надеты брюки, Кроуфорд пытается их стащить; Шульдих бормочет что-то неразборчивое, опускает руку и расстегивает ремень. Теперь брюки получается снять, сразу вместе с плавками (если они вообще были, в чем оракул вовсе не уверен). Кроуфорд сжимает член Шульдиха в ладони, но это почему-то кажется недостаточным, он перемещается ниже, обхватывает головку губами. Шульдих вцепляется ему в волосы, и, кажется, изо всех сил старается сдержаться, чтобы не начать трахать оракула в рот. Кроуфорд на секунду представляет себя на месте Шульдиха, и вот тут крышу ему сносит окончательно.

Он смутно осознает, что ему удается освободиться от собственных брюк и белья. Он ничего не видит кроме молочно-белого тела прямо перед собой, и ничего больше ему не нужно. Он понимает, что у него нет необходимого опыта, но это уже не имеет значения, он все равно не сможет остановиться.

Как из другого мира до него доносится голос Шульдиха.

– Крем, – говорит телепат; голос у него охрипший и неузнаваемый.

– Что? – не понимает Кроуфорд.

– Крем. Какой-нибудь. Любой, – говорит Шульдих. – Не обувной, – прибавляет он, и начинает хохотать.

В другой ситуации Кроуфорд, вероятно, решил бы, что у немца истерика. Сейчас оракулу не до того: он пытается вспомнить, есть ли у него крем. Хоть какой-нибудь, но не обувной. Затем он протягивает руку, наощупь открывает дверцу тумбочки и шарит на верхней полке.

– Годится, – говорит Шульдих, забирает у него баночку и откручивает крышку.

Все, что происходит дальше, для Кроуфорда происходит впервые. Шульдих чувствует его замешательство, усмехается, и посылает картинку-образ. Возможно, телепат рассчитывает смутить оракула, но Кроуфорд сейчас не способен смущаться, картинка восхитительно непристойна, возбуждение снова захлестывает его, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не взять Шульдиха сразу, тут же, без подготовки.

Он забирает крем у Шульдиха из рук и ставит рядом с собой на постель. Погружает в баночку пальцы; крем прохладный, жирный и пахнет цветами.

Шульдих закрывает глаза, вытягивает руки над головой и разводит колени в стороны. Оракул нависает над ним, опираясь на локоть, и пальцами другой руки осторожно проникает внутрь.

Шульдих приоткрывает рот и снова запрокидывает голову, и начинает двигаться навстречу, нанизываясь на пальцы. Он не издает ни звука, все происходит в полной тишине, и от этого Кроуфорду кажется, что он совершает некое священнодействие. Он наклоняется и целует Шульдиха, проникает в его рот языком, и внезапно ощущает себя хозяином этого тела, полноправным владельцем, победителем и завоевателем.

Чувство оказывается новым, почему-то Кроуфорд не может припомнить, чтобы с женщинами он ощущал нечто подобное. Возможно, потому что их никогда и не приходилось завоевывать.

Он убирает пальцы. Шульдих открывает глаза, с трудом фокусирует взгляд на его лице; усмехается – в темноте сверкает белая нитка зубов, – нашаривает баночку с кремом. Проводит рукой по члену Кроуфорда, смазывая, потом приставляет его к своему входу и говорит:

– Давай.

Кроуфорд входит, и…

* * *

… и это неожиданно оказывается даже лучше чем все, что было до этого. Боли практически нет: несмотря на нетерпение, оракул очень осторожен, он входит медленно, плавно, легко, и Шульдих не выдерживает – обхватывает Кроуфорда ногами за талию и подается навстречу, заставляя того войти до конца.

Кроуфорд на секунду останавливается, задерживает дыхание, и начинает двигаться резче, быстрее. Шульдих вцепляется руками в подушку и просто позволяет себя трахать. Он редко бывает снизу, если уж быть точным – практически никогда, он не любит подчиненного положения – ни в постели, ни в жизни. Но сейчас все ощущается восхитительно правильным, и Шульдих подается навстречу, комкая простыню, и снова шипит сквозь зубы, когда Кроуфорд прикусывает его сосок.

Спина у оракула широкая и гладкая, и Шульдих, оставив в покое подушку, скользит пальцами по позвоночнику, заставляя прижаться сильнее, придавить, обездвижить. Кроуфорд понимает, ловит запястья телепата, прижимает к постели, сам вжимается в него всем телом.

Затем оракул вспоминает про чувствительную точку, наклоняет голову и прикусывает кожу у самого основания шеи – сильно, почти болезненно, и Шульдих всхлипывает, сжимает оракула бедрами и кончает – закрыв глаза и закусив губу, и уже приходя в себя чувствует, как Кроуфорд следует за ним.

Кроуфорд выходит и падает рядом, продолжая прижимать телепата к себе. Они лежат некоторое время, пытаясь отдышаться – и так и засыпают, опустошенные и измотанные до предела.

* * *

Утро наваливается на Кроуфорда дикой головной болью. Все мигрени, которые случались у него до этого, кажутся легким недомоганием по сравнению с той зверской агонией, которая раздирает ему виски.

Оракул пытается пошевелиться, но только глухо стонет: подняться нет никакой возможности, даже приподнять голову от подушки нереально – тошнота накрывает, как океанский прибой, и, кажется, нельзя сделать ни одного движения, чтобы не потерять сознание.

Когда он окончательно утверждается в мысли, что спасения ждать неоткуда, на лоб опускается прохладная ладонь. Таблетка на языке, стекло звякает о зубы, и голос Шульдиха говорит:

– Давай, пей.

Кроуфорд глотает лекарство, запивает его водой и полностью расслабляется, пытаясь не шевелиться.

Шульдих в его спальне – это нормально. В этом нет ничего странного.

Кроуфорд помнит все, что было вчера. Более того, Кроуфорд совершенно уверен, что все еще неодет.

В этом нет ничего предосудительного. Все правильно, все так, как и должно быть. Кроуфорд снова представляет себя Фемидой с повязкой на глазах. Сходство усиливается тем, что глаза он на самом деле открыть не в состоянии – если свет попадет на сетчатку, голова, кажется, взорвется.

Зато теперь он видит эти весы так же ясно, как если бы и правда держал их в руках – и чаши больше не колеблются. Правда, на самом деле их оказалось не две, а три. Плод больного воображения конструктора-модерниста. Кроуфорд готов пожать ему руку.

Все оказалось проще – и одновременно сложнее, чем он думал. Уверенный в себе и доверяющий только себе оракул никак не желал замечать очевидное. Раз и навсегда взяв на себя ответственность за остальных Шварц, он ни на секунду не задумался, что на доверие, которое все трое питают к нему, можно было ответить взаимностью.

Кроуфорд усмехнулся бы, если бы это движение не обещало новый приступ боли.

Он думал, что Шульдих вынужден будет выбирать из двух вариантов. Альтернатива: свобода или стабильность.

Кроуфорд не учел, что телепат может выбрать – и выберет – третий вариант.

Верность.

Кроуфорд и помыслить не мог, что кто-то мог доверять ему настолько, чтобы просто принять любое его решение и пойти за ним до конца.

Однако видение все еще стоит у него перед глазами, и даже когда Шульдих осторожно, чтобы не потревожить, устраивается рядом и легко прикасается пальцами к его вискам, он продолжает видеть перед собой взбешенное лицо телепата, который говорит, что, конечно, всего мог ожидать от придурковатого самоуверенного янки, который не видит дальше своего носа, но что этот самый янки окажется _настолько_ тупым недальновидным ослом, как-то не укладывается в его правильной немецкой голове…

Кроуфорд позволяет себе отключиться. Когда он снова придет в себя (вечером), ему предстоит долгий разговор с Шульдихом, а потом – гораздо более короткий, – с Наги и Фарфарелло. Но теперь это не имеет значения, потому что он предвидит исход.

* * *

… Чего он не предвидит, так это того, что чокнутый Шульдих на самом деле сунет ему в зубы найденную где-то подвязку – как и предрекал накануне. 


End file.
